Todoroki Shouto wants in
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Summary: Todoroki catches Midoriya goofing around with his friends six times, the seventh is a charm. Tododeku week 2017 (Supposedly). Day 5 Theme: Dorm Life Quote: 'It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them.' – Agatha Christie, An Autobiography


**Summary:** Todoroki catches Midoriya goofing around with his friends six times, the seventh is a charm. Tododeku week 2017 (Supposedly).

 **Day 5**

 **Theme:** Dorm Life

 **Quote:** ' _It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them.'_ – Agatha Christie, An Autobiography

 **A/N:** This is not proofread. This will be 6+1 instead of the usual 5+1 because you know Tododeku week. And this was originally written for the July 2017 week but you know, I didn't finish it in time and it was sitting there begging to be completed and posted. Also, the bottom half of this fic was written while I was having a terrible day and in an overall bad mood, so please excuse the crappy writing.

 **Warnings:** Not my best work.

* * *

 **Todoroki Shouto wants in**

 **1.**

Midoriya was with Uraraka, Kaminari, Kirishima, Ashido and Sero in the kitchen, and Todoroki didn't mean to intrude, he just wanted to make himself a cup of tea. The group of friends were laughing and yelling loudly, and Todoroki couldn't help but notice some whipped cream smeared on the counter.

"Hey Todoroki, look at those idiots" Ashido yelled at him, pointing at Kaminari and Kirishima who had whipped cream covering their chins and jaws as if it was a beard. Midoriya and Uraraka were too busy fixing it on the two residential idiots, and was that chocolate chips on the fake beards? Todoroki didn't know what to say, should he be amused or worried that food is being spoiled in that way.

"It's still not Christmas" he commented and went to the counter grab a water bottle to heat up, ignoring the snickers from the two best friends who were applying the whipped cream. Flashing a smile, he waved the water bottle and went back to his room, he would save the group the embarrassment by heating the water up in the room by using his quirk.

Once he reached to the confines of his room, Todoroki shut the door behind himself and shook his head, a smile on his lips as he thought of the events earlier. Really, their expressions were funny, and who would've expected Midoriya to partake in such silliness. Though one thing he is certain, he would never speak of this ever again, specially not in front of Bakugo.

 **2.**

Sometimes Todoroki feels like he is intruding or even unwanted in some conversations or gatherings, as such it was an accidental run in. Everyone was sent home for the week due to renovations going around the dorms, and Todoroki wanted to get his mother a gift before visiting her, since he didn't get to buy her much gifts. He hadn't thought that maybe some of his classmates would be in the same mall let alone the same shop.

He was walking through the aisles of a gift store when he heard hushed giggles, opting to ignore them he continued browsing through the products on sale. And accidentally bumping into someone, "Sorry" he apologized before looking at the person, "Uraraka – San?".

"Oh, Todoroki-Kun what are you doing here?" She asked back, a wide smile covering her face, some tears by her eyes. Looking behind her, he noticed more of his classmates hanging around, they were trying on some funny looking party props such as fake glasses with large noses, weird looking hats and the like.

"I'm getting my mother a gift" he answers in his rather monotonous voice, lacking all sorts of emotions, though his facial expression just screamed for some help. And that was how the group suddenly decided to help Todoroki with his quest, and he ended up buying the item that Midoriya recommended for him. Once they go back to the dorms, the green haired hero gives an apology for suggesting such topic.

 **3.**

Maybe fate wanted him to witness these things, telling him on how much he missed growing up. Todoroki was walking around the school for fresh air and away from everyone, he just had a heated argument with his father and he needed to cool off. He counted the times _that man_ pissed him off since he started living in the dorms, way too much for someone who is miles away.

He walked strolled casually through the path, with no point in view, passing ground beta and heading towards the school park. Maybe he could lie down on the grass and get some well needed sleep, if that was possible.

But life was out to get him, as he could hear yells and laughs all the way from where he was walking, perhaps a few minutes away from the park. One of the yells he could clearly make out as Bakugo's loud voice, but who were the others.

Now that was something to see.

Midoriya was floating in the air like a balloon. So was Bakugo, Kirishima and Ashido, with Uraraka in between them, a grin on her face. Clearly Bakugo's threats were not affecting the brunette, while the other three looked like they were enjoying their time floating in the air, with Kirishima yelling something about manliness.

Sighing he turned around quickly before being noticed, admitting to himself that the idea of just floating in the air seems relaxing and that maybe he wants to try falling asleep while floating but he wasn't about to risk getting caught. Its already bad enough that those four were under Uraraka's thumb as she tossed them and turned them but the smiles on their faces was telling him another story.

 **4.**

He didn't mean to stare, but it was near impossible not to. Part of him wondered what was the point of having a baking day when all they would do is eat the dough raw. Oh, and he forgot to mention that the kitchen smells like eggs, there was something gooey on the roof and there was flour everywhere, even in the drawers. He was contemplating on how to react, whether to laugh or be worried.

"I don't want to know" he spoke to the group of teens aka, Midoriya, Ashido, Kirishima, Sero, Jirou and Kaminari. They didn't even look guilty, hell they looked as if they were trying their best not smile or laugh.

Shrugging Todoroki turned around and away from the kitchen, his nose scrunched from the awful smell, "oh, Uraraka may be upset that you wasted valuable food and I don't want to think about Iida if he saw the kitchen" was all he said and stalked away, though he had to admit they seemed to have a good time.

 **5.**

This time around he wanted to sleep but couldn't thanks to the noise outside his window, throwing his sheets off he stalked to said window to yell at whoever was not letting him sleep, "I swear to god" he growled, slamming the window open.

Peaking down he saw Midoriya and Kirishima, the usual suspects yelling at Kaminari who with Sero standing in the tape-man's room, looking down. "Yo Todoroki, were we loud?" Sero asked, a water balloon in his hands. Looking down, he noticed the green and red duo soaked in water, with a little puddle surrounding them, "why are you throwing water balloons at them?"

"Todoroki, Todoroki, Todoroki" Kaminari grinned as he reprimanded the dual haired boy as if he made a terrible mistake and needed to be lectured, "you see the beauty of this experiment is to see how high a water balloon can be thrown from, for it to stop hurting the recipients aka your two masochists"

At the mention of the 'M' word Todoroki chocked on his own spit, mouth agape and at loss of words. "Masochists?" he questioned with the most confused tone ever, as if he heard the word wrong or misinterpreted the meaning.

"Well those two have hard skin and their pain tolerance is incredibly high which would make them ideal Masochists" Kaminari responded casually with a shrug. Nodding, Todoroki closed his window and went back to sleep, or at least attempted to sleep.

 **6.**

Seriously, what is the point of sparring if all they would do is jump around like hooligans and scream like girls. Well some of them were girls but still. And as usually the center of it all had to be Midoriya, the green haired boy was everywhere lately.

Now said boy was using his quirk recklessly, trying to lift as many people as possible. From a technical point of view, it would be ideal to observe your rival turned friend lift several of their classmates without breaking a sweat. However, he couldn't help but feel like it was cheating, it was his quirk enabling him to carry that much people, not his sheer raw strength, which Todoroki knew that Midoriya had, did they see the boy shirtless, he was ripped.

And so were his biceps, as they flexed and shone under the sunlight. Oh, and so where his thighs, the appear to be thicker than he remembers. Did Midoriya get bigger or what? His brows were furrowed as he ogled his friend without any shame, trying to pin point what is different. And it didn't help that he was slightly, just slightly jealous that he wasn't invited to the party.

He really wants to be lifted and carried around by Midoriya, he wanted to feel the muscles of his arms, his legs, his stomach, his back. He wanted to see how hard that boy is. Thoughts and wild ideas swirled in his mind as he realized something ' _oh I'm so gay_ '.

 **7.**

It was summer and Todoroki was busy using his right side to cool himself down, and his room with him. A sudden knock on his door jolted him out of his trance, sighing he stood up from his ice fort and walked towards the door. Standing there was his green haired friend turned to lover – technically they went to four dates so far – sweat dripping from his forehead as if he ran an entire marathon.

"Hey" he smiled

"Hey back Mr. freezer" Izuku joked as he made himself at home and walked towards the Ice fort which served to cool the room, "so unfair"

"I can make you one in your room if you want" Todoroki offered, knowing that his boyfriend would say yes in a heartbeat but he didn't care. As the upcoming hero contemplated his choice, muttering as usual, he suddenly paused with a glint in his eyes, a spark that screamed 'Mischievous'.

"That would be nice but I have a better plan, though its best that we change clothes" Midoriya grinned and stood up rushing out of the room and yelling something which Shouto did not understand but will soon come to realization.

Standing in a courtyard covered in ice, the pair and several of their classmates skated and slid on the frozen grounds. Some were lying on it for the sheer cold being emitted. The couple were busy skating or attempting to skate as they ran around in circles and then sliding on the makeshift slide, their 'Ice Sculptures" half melted and left for any passerby to see.

Todoroki Shouto finally got the inside of Class 1-A's shenanigans which was led by none other than yours truly Midoriya Izuku, and for the life of him, he will always cherish these moments and take every chance he gets to join said shenanigans.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry if this did not live to anyone's standards, it didn't live up to mine and I'm not exactly happy with it but I need validation and inspiration and getting back in my writing mood. Also, I felt bad for this fic, just sitting in my OneDrive begging for completion and to be posted.


End file.
